You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You
by Q.victoria
Summary: Capt. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner rescue the lovely Victoria Williams from a shipwreck only to discover that she is the notorious Capt. Tori Williams. Full Summary inside. R&R!
1. Full Summary

You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You 

by Crazeebabee

rated R for language, violence, and adult themes

Disclaimer:  blah blah blah     I do not own Potc.  I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, or Elizabeth Swann.  I own Victoria Williams.  If you don't like this story then too bad for you.      blah blah blah

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"You're nobody till somebody loves you"

Frank Sinatra

_You're nobody till somebody loves you_

_You're nobody till somebody cares_

_You may be king, you may possess_

_The world and its gold_

_But gold won't bring you happiness_

_When you're growing old_

_The world still is the same, you'll never change it_

_As sure as the stars shine above_

_You're nobody till somebody loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

_The world still is the same, you'll never change it_

_As sure as the stars shine above_

_But you're nobody till somebody loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Characters:

Jack Sparrow

Will Turner

Victoria Williams

Anamaria

Mr. Gibbs

Elizabeth Swann

Commodore Norrington

Governor Swann

Background Information:

Sets place after the movie.  Will and Elizabeth seemed happy when we last left them, but there's trouble in paradise!  A few months into the engagement, Will realized that he was unhappy staying in Port Royale.  The sea called to his pirate blood, beckoning him towards adventure and romance.  Will decided to join Captain Jack Sparrow once again aboard the Black Pearl, and asked Elizabeth to come along with him.  Unfortunately, Elizabeth felt settled back at her home.  She pleaded with Will to stay, and stay he did.  In the end, Elizabeth finally couldn't stand seeing Will so unhappy and she released him from their engagement.  As Will turned towards the sea, Elizabeth turned towards Commodore Norrington.  As our story opens, Will and Captain Jack Sparrow are happily plundering the seas with their faithful crew.

Full Summary:

Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner rescue the lovely Victoria Williams from a shipwreck only to discover that she is the notorious Captain Tori Williams of the _Piranha_.  Personalities clash aboard the _Black Pearl_ as arrogant Captain Jack Sparrow and stubborn Captain Tori Williams go head to head for control of the seven seas.

Pairings:  Jack/Anamaria (hinted), Will/Tori, Elizabeth/C.Norrington


	2. Discovery

You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You 

by Crazeebabee

rated R for language, violence, and adult themes

Disclaimer:  *grumble*  I hate these things.  Waste of time and space.  Argh.  *grumble*  Okay, here goes.  I don't own PotC, I don't own Jack Sparrow, I don't own Will Turner, and I certainly don't own Elizabeth Swann, but I damn well lay all rights to Tori.  Great.  All done.  Now on with the story!

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

         A tall, broad-shouldered young man emerged from belowdecks and walked over to the railing of the ship to gaze out to sea and breathe in the fresh sea air.  With his shoulder-length brown hair tied back and his soulful brown eyes set in a strong, tanned face, he looked more suited to being dressed in handsome and wealthy clothes than to being aboard a ship in rough and common fittings.  Nevertheless, the agile and confident way he walked and his rough hands showed him to be a true seaman.  The sword and pistol strapped tightly to his side combined with his grimy clothes revealed his status as a scourge of the sea – a pirate.

_Ahh, another beautiful day!_ he thought as he leaned over the side to study the blue waters.

         "Ahoy there, matey!  How's the view today, me Will?" called a voice from behind.

         "Looks fine, Jack," Will replied without turning his head.

         "Do it now, boy?  Well, I be blamin' _you_ if we run into any trouble with the weather today, eh."  Captain Jack Sparrow strode across the deck to stand beside Will.  His darkly lined eyes scanned the skies and the water carefully, reading the wind as well as looking out for unwanted company.  After studying the scenery, Jack turned to study Will.  After a few moments of Will's cold shoulder, Jack gave up with a shrug and ambled back to annoy Anamaria at the helm.  Will continued to gaze out to sea, lost in melancholy thoughts as he reflected upon recent events.

         Images of Elizabeth flashed before his eyes.  Elizabeth running, laughing, walking along the beach, dancing, eating dinner – despite his confidence in his decision, Will still missed the love and company Elizabeth used to provide.  With a sigh, Will shook off his remaining sad thoughts and turned to get back to work.  As he walked alongside the railing to retrieve a mop, a floating object in the water caught his attention.  Stopping to lean over the side, Will could just make out a piece of wood going by.  Turning to look ahead, he noticed more planks and chunks of wood appearing.  Soon, barrels floated in the horizon.  Will noticed that all the debris was broken up and discolored black with gunpowder and fire.  Apparently a ship had just recently been damaged or destroyed.  The _Black Pearl_ continued to move and the barrels disappeared, but a new object floated closer – a rather large chunk of wood.  Upon closer inspection, Will found that an unconscious figure was clutching the wood.

         "Man overboard!  Man overboard!" Will shouted as he raced to the nearest rowboat with Mr. Gibbs close behind.  Crewmembers came dashing over as this new piece of interesting information spread.  Many anxiously leaned over the rail to watch Will and Mr. Gibbs rescue the person.  As Will climbed up the rope ladder with the person slung over his shoulder, hands pitched in to help lay the person out on the deck.  Murmurs began as the crew saw the rescued person was actually a woman dressed in men's clothes.  As Will bent over the unconscious figure anxiously and Mr. Gibbs appeared on the ladder, Anamaria rushed over.

         "Fools, don't stand there gaping at the poor thing!  Get me some blankets!  Quick, run to the cook and tell him I need water," Anamaria yelled as she knelt by the figure.  She bent over to listen next to the woman's nose.  "She's still breathing, thank goodness.  Come on, Will, help me move her to the cabin."  Will picked the woman up and followed Anamaria to the captain's cabin.  Anamaria was about to open the door when Jack darted in front.

         "Just what do you think you be doin', woman?  Those be _me_ rooms.  She ken stay below with th' rest o' the crew."

         Anamaria put her hands on her hips and looked at Jack in exasperation.  "You dimwitted nuthead!  You may be captain, but you are _not_ a god.  Get out of my way!"  The last demand was conveyed with such burning eyes that Jack reluctantly backed away.  Anamaria pulled open the door quickly and allowed Will to pass through.  She followed and began closing the door behind her.

         "Hey, can't I come in, too?"

         Anamaria turned with a sharp "No" and closed the door firmly.  After looking at the closed door for a beat, Jack turned with a roll of the eyes.  "Well fine then!" he muttered as he sauntered back to steer the ship.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Sorry for such a short chapter, but promise to post more soon!

Did you leave a review yet?  No?  Bad reader!  Go review right now!


End file.
